herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Galen Erso
This proposal is about Galen Erso . What is the Work? The work is about Galen Erso is one of the secondary tritagonists of the movie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. A human male, he was a scientist who had been forced into working for the Galactic Empire. Who is he? What has he done? Galen Erso was coerced into using kyber crystals to enhance energy yields – work his friend Orson Krennic then weaponized to create the Death Star’s superlaser. Galen fled to remote Lah’mu with his family, but Krennic tracked him down and forced him to resume his work. Trapped, Galen seeks to build a fatal flaw into the Death Star and reveal it to the Alliance. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Galen Walton Erso was a highly intelligent, humble, and kind man. Noted for his intricate scribbles illegible to nearly everyone except himself, Galen was a noted perfectionist. As a child, Galen never fit in with other schoolchildren, often staying to himself when he could. Galen was noted to talk a good game, albeit it was his innate shyness talking. Galen held a greater fear of attention than he did of failure. Upon meeting Orson Krennic in the Republic Futures Program, the two instantly bonded despite their personality differences. With Galen being shy and composed, and Krennic charismatic and known for his nocturnal prowling. Despite this, the two shared a close bond, with Galen declaring Krennic as "bright and talented as anyone in the Futures Program." Krennic even defended Galen from the bullies that picked on him during his time on Brentaal. As Galen entered puberty, he found himself confused and perplexed by the changes occurring to his body. After meeting Lyra on Espinar, Lyra had to be the one to make the first move, but Galen and Lyra quickly fell in love, sharing an extremely strong bond and a stable, healthy relationship. From this relationship, Galen realized for the first time that he was not the cold, mathematical man he thought himself, but that he had a heart as well. Lyra admired Galen's ability for a breath of knowledge, facility for sustained attention and his ability to seemingly become lost in deep thought, seemingly leaving the world for a few moments and returning to it with answers and insight no one could have expected. Despite this, Galen felt no need to demonstrate his gifts or to be groomed as an academic or scientist. Unlike some others, Galen would have been content to simply be a merchant, content to explore life and the material world in his own fashion, allowing his mind to wander where it would without being beholden to anyone. Additionally, Galen felt no initial desire to attend the Futures Program at all, feeling that he already held the entire galaxy in his thoughts. Admirable Standar Galen was not one to hold a grudge, as noted toward his response to Roman Herbane during his time employed by Helical HyperCom. Despite frequent arguments, Galen felt sympathy for the man, knowing that he was simply a victim of his own stubbornness, lack of foresight, and limited intelligence. Deeply loving and caring for his family, Galen was willing to work for the Separatists while imprisoned on Vallt if his wife willed it, valuing her safety and comfort above his own. Galen would frequently converse with his wife as to the nature of his current research, simplifying and simplifying it until she could understand what he was so excited about. With the rise of the Galactic Empire, Galen began to isolate himself once more in his work, becoming distant from Lyra and his daughter. Galen initially believed the Emperor's story of a "Jedi Rebellion" having occurred, and believed that his research into kyber crystals was not dishonorable to the Jedi, but allowing the galaxy to learn of some of the secrets it had held secret for centuries. An ardent pacifist, Galen refused to have any of his research weaponized, whether it be for the Republic or the Empire. Despite this, he was fooled into joining Project Celestial Power believing that the Emperor sought to create a source of clean, renewable energy for developing worlds. However, Galen ultimately became suspicious of Krennic's motives and listened to Lyra's warnings about him. Angered that his research had been weaponized, Galen retreated to Lah'mu, where he strove to eke out a simple existence. When his family was threatened once more by Orson Krennic, Galen reluctantly joined the Tarkin Initiative to protect Jyn. Engineering a weakness into the Death Star, Galen hoped his sacrifice would allow the Rebel Alliance to destroy the thing he unwillingly spent half his life to build. Final Venidict Yes, He is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal